Unexpected Revenge
by Gueniver
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected.


DISCLAIMER: The Star Trek characters are the property of Paramount Studios, Inc. The story contents are the creation and property of Gueniver. Rated M for Sexual Situations.

Unexpected Revenge

Gueniver

Christine pulled away from Spock's fervent kiss with a loud smacking sound. She gazed down at him on the bed and sighed in frustration. He lay naked on her bunk, flushed with desire and quite obviously aroused.

She made a sound of frustration. "Spock, please. I have to go."

He raised an eyebrow in challenge and as he responded he ran his hands up her back insistently pulling her closer. "That is not precisely true. Your presence is not _required_ in Sickbay."

She tried in vain to stop his roving hands, he pulled her closer still, one hand finding its way under her tunic and up to the fastener on her brassiere. "Spock! C'mon now. You know I'm on duty. I need to go."

"But I have not yet had the opportunity to repay you for your earlier actions," he said pulling her down into a hungry kiss.

When he finally loosened his breathless embrace, she tried once again to reason with him, "Spock, please. I told you I was sorry. C'mon love, I'm the CMO and I'm on duty. I _have_ to go. I wouldn't ask you to stay if you were on duty."

"Untrue, you have already done so. Yesterday to be precise." His eyes crinkled but this time he did release her. With a languid sigh he stretched easily, his sinuous muscles rippled under the thin sheet. "However, I concede your point."

She kissed him lightly on the cheek and ran her hand over the long stiff bulge that lifted the sheet over his abdomen. She moaned slightly as the sensation of his heated member in her hand tightened the knot in her own groin. "Oh, Spock. Mmm. I promise I will submit to whatever 'punishment' you want tonight."

"I shall endeavor to devise something suitable." He smiled and took her hand in his, raised it to his lips and kissed it. Then with the First Officer's voice he sent her away. "Doctor, you are 8 minutes late for duty."

She rose from the edge of the bed, straightened her uniform and turned to leave. "I love you too, Spock." And she exited her cabin.

By the time she entered Sickbay, the Alpha shift had already completed the pass on and only the Beta shift remained. Of course, no one batted an eye at her tardiness, not only was she the CMO on duty, but she was notorious for beginning her shift in the bio labs and all assumed that she had simply come from there.

She went into her office and keyed up her schedule for the shift. It was light and she began to question if she truly needed to needed to be present or if Spock was right and she could have simply been on call for the shift. Leonard had certainly done it more than once in their first tour.

The buzzer to her office sounded and she called to the comm. "C'mon in."

A tall thin man with shaggy blond hair entered, Nurse Faron. "What can I do for you, sir?" She asked him gesturing to the chair.

He sat easily and handed her a padd. "Stock req, Ma'am. For your approval."

"Uh-hmm," she acknowledged picking up the padd. For an instant it felt wrong. It was warm and felt like it had fabric on it. She turned it over briefly to see if something was accidentally stuck to the back.

Faron looked puzzled. "Something wrong Ma'am?"

Christine recovered quickly. "No, nothing. You want some coffee?" she said turning to the replicator in the wall behind her. Privilege of rank.

"Oh, yeah, sure thing," he said brightening.

She keyed up two cups and still scanning over the long list heard the barest of whispers, "Christine."

She faltered with the cup spilling it down the wall as she jerked her head around in surprise. "I beg your pardon?" Her voice was tight.

Faron startled at her stern look. "Uh, nothing Ma'am. I just meant, uh - I meant, yes, Ma'am I would like a cup of coffee, Ma'am."

Christine furrowed her brows for a moment. She must have imagined it. Faron looked lost.

"Oh. Here you go." She handed him the cup sheepishly. "Don't mind me, Faron, I think I'm a little tired from the shift rotation."

Faron relaxed visibly and looked down into his coffee. It was black. He knew it was his boss' favorite, but he preferred extra cream in his. He lifted the cup to his lips unwilling to annoy her with a request for cream.

Christine looked down at the padd again scrolling through the bio labs requests. Interspersed amongst the usual supplies were the makings for a still. Well, she knew it was only a matter of time before someone tried it. She queried the order to find the culprit.

The knot that had clenched in her groin seemed to re-establish itself suddenly. She shook herself slightly and tapped the 'back' button on the padd lifting her coffee cup to her lips.

_Soft wet warm mouth on smooth hard flesh._

She sucked her breath in suddenly, feeling a rush of blood to her face. Where had that thought come from? she wondered. Pressing her lips together she focused on the requisitoner's names once again.

Dr. McCoy, Head Nurse Faron, Lt. Powell, Lt. Cmdr. Jens. Jens? She stopped at his name and scrolled to his duty assignment. Engineering!

She'd send a note to Scotty.

_Wet-hot-wet-oh so very slow-wet-smooth-wet-sweet mouth. Christine. _

She gasped.

Now she felt his hand on her cheek, slipping through her hair, sliding behind her neck. She felt her eyes grow heavy with desire and she leaned forward to kiss him, his hot hands sliding down her back and-

"Ma'am? Are you alright? Did you burn yourself?" Faron asked with concern.

Christine sat very still and took stock of the situation.

She had not moved, well not exactly. She held her cup near her lips, the warm steam erotic against her lips. Even as she focused on Faron, she could feel Spock's hands on her.

No, not on her she realized. She could feel Spock's hands on - on Spock. The warm cup in her right hand seemed to take on an alien silkiness. She wanted to run her fingers over the smooth surface. She knew she was blushing madly now. She swallowed hard and heard him whisper her name again.

She swallowed again and cleared her throat. "No. I just swallowed wrong." She noticed her thumb running up and down the edge of the cup absently and hastily put the cup down.

She pressed her lips together and a jolt of energy surged through her from her toes to her hair. She clenched her knees together and began to notice the distinct damp aching sensation.

"Thanks for the req, I'll look it over and bring you the approval."

Faron realized that he was being dismissed and rose. He put the barely touched cup of coffee on her desk and turned to leave.

"You know Doc, there's really nothing going on. If you want to go get some sleep, I can cover the shift. I'll call you if there's an emergency."

Christine nodded absently, too distracted to answer immediately. As Faron reached the door she finally responded. "I'll think about it. Thanks for the offer."

Once he exited, Christine sighed heavily but did not rise. She simply closed her eyes and 'listened'.

_Smooth firm grip - images of Christine - quicker - soft pink skin - quick short strokes - soft mound of dark curls - faster - sweet cool wetness closing around him - oh - ah - deep fast strokes - oh - beautiful blue eyes - sweet mouth - oh - ah - faster and faster and oh- so tight - oh - ah - oh - Christine! _

Christine expelled her breath explosively sensing his relief, feeling it from a distance and sighed even if she did not feel the same relief as her own.

She drew in a deep breath and sighed, wiped the dampness from her upper lip and swallowed hard again. Spock's thoughts now a dim cool sound in the distance.

She smiled and pushed the intercom to her quarters.

"Spock," she called simply.

"Christine," he answered matter-of-factly.

"I see you've found my project notes," she grinned.

"Indeed, I have." She felt the humor in his response across the short distance.

"Well, I've assessed the situation in Sickbay and I've found that my presence is not needed here. Will you require any assistance with your project?" she teased.

"Doctor, I believe that the only way I shall be able to continue with this project is with your assistance. May I assume you will be joining me?"

"Oh, yes, Mr. Spock. I will be joining you shortly." She laughed lecherously, "Dr. Chapel out."

With a short explanation that she was tired and going to be on call for the remainder of the evening she headed back to her quarters for a long and sleepless night.


End file.
